akatsuki memories
by SakuraFoxy
Summary: what happened? where am i? Wheres Naruto and shikamaru? This is the story of Sakura as she gets chaptured and joins the akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Memories and Fish**

How would you feel if you were lost in the forest of death without anyone? No memories of what happened or who you are. And the only thing you have is a necklace that has your name on the back of it. No idea which way to go home. Home, where is home or for that matter what is it? My name is Sakura Haruno. I had no idea which way to go I was confused and my head hurt like hell. I sat up. I couldn't remember much I can tell you that. All that I know is that I was 17 then. My hair was bubble gum pink and about shoulder length. My cloths were torn a bit I was sore and bruised but not bad. The good news is that there was a stream near by I could clean up a bit.

I gathered up what I could find which wasn't much. All I found were a couple of shuriken and kunai. And my blood red headband with the hidden leaf symbol. I walked to the stream which wasn't far. First things first clean up. I went to splash my face with water as I looked into the water. I saw myself. My emerald green eyes staring back at me. Thoughts fluttered in my mind. What if I never got back? What if I were to die out here. I remembered that I was on a mission with my team. Well the new team 7. Tsunade had put Sai on a different team and put Shikamaru in his place.

From what I could recall, we were on a mission to attack the Akatsuki but they found us first. Naruto and Shikamaru went ahead while I was left to battle. I must have lost. I just hoped the guys were ok. We had been on the trip for about a month and what can I say I got attached to them. Sure they were annoying but well it was fun to watch Naruto bother Shikamaru while he was trying to sleep.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I jumped to my feet and turned around to see a blue fish man in front of me with a large sword. I couldn't help but laugh he was a fish. As I laughed he grew angry. He smirked as I felt someone behind me. "Hello, Sakura." His voice was low and sinister. It reminded me of my old team member who betrayed the village. Sasuke. I turned around to see blood red eyes with kinda black circled tears. He was abit taller than me. He had the same headband as mine only a different color and it had a slash through the village sign. He was none other than Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother who murdered his whole clan but I knew it his eyes were spinning and everything went black.

When I awoke I felt like I was being carried. As I opened my eyes I looked up to find fish boy looking down at me licking his lips. I screamed at the top of my lungs. He dropped me immediately." Ow you fish freak!" I looked down because although I said that it didn't hurt that much. I saw Itachi on the ground face dug into the dirt. I jumped off of him laughing as he got up and spit out the grass.

"Kisame! You dropped her?! And on me! I'm going to make you into Sushi for that!" Itachi was bright and always on guard I pondered the thought of why he didn't catch me. I dusted myself up as the fish named as Kisame appeared and grabbed me by the arm. He swung me over his shoulders. I was furious. How dare he carry me like that! I pounded on his back with my fists as hard as I could. Itachi was in front of me and smirked a grin. "Sakura don't waste your strength we'll be at the hide out in a bit."

I did the only thing I could do, I took Itachi's hand and acted like I was admiring his ring instead I bit his hand as blood drawn and Itachi screamed some many cuss words at once I couldn't understand him. Kisame chuckled as we walked into the hideout. It was strange no windows and torches hanging from the walls in the hallways. But yet in the rooms they had lamps and everything. Well I guess save not want not. Kisame threw me into a room with a blond hair boy that had the same hair cut as Ino.I laughed at him . " Hahaha you're a girl!" His eyes grew red with anger as he slapped me and I ran back ageist a guy with red hair and a puppet in his hand. I looked at him. I remembered killing him with the old lady. "I killed you why are you still alive?" I backed away from him back into the Blondie. He had mouths on his hand for the clay that he sculpted. I have to say the puppet and the sculptors were amazing. I looked around the room. They looked at me.

"Sasori had me revive him with a scroll he had. I'm Deidara welcome to the Akatsuki." Those were the words I regretted at that moment. I bowed at them and smiled as I backed up towards the door and was planning on running for it but I ran into a green plant with a black and white face. He was a big plant. I screamed like hell .I ran back into Deidara's arms as he wrapped them around me tightly and kinda protectively. "Zetsu! Stop scaring new members!" The plant dude I guess named Zetsu. Deidara's arms were still around me as I looked up at him. "I'm sorry about that Sakura, this is Zetsu" the green man nodded as him and Sasori walked out of the room.

I looked at Deidara" Deidara I'm not a member and I'm not planning on becoming one." He looked down at me and laughed "What are you laughing about tongue man." He stopped that instant. "What did you just call me?" I smirked "aww what's the matter is tongue man going to cry." I made a pout face. Deidara looked outraged I loved it.. He looked so….Well I have to say it "cute " . Its odd.

Deidara was enraged and I knew it . So I did what I could do . I ran like hell . As I ran through the corridors I bumped into different people . I slapped fishy across the face and I broke Sasori's puppet by smashing it into a wall. I went to run past Itachi, Deidara was gaining on me . Itachi to my surprise pulled me to the side behind him and stood in front of me. "Deidara what's going on ? Why are you chasing Sakura?" Itachi gave Deidara a questioned death stare. As Deidara walked into the kitchen mumbling something. I couldn't help but giggle . I had only been here for about maybe 10 minutes and it already seems like I'm at home.

I don't know what they want with me, but at the moment. I didn't care I was having fun. I looked at Itachi " thanks for saving me. I owe you one." I smiled at him . He didn't seem like a murder. He seemed kind maybe he wasn't the evil clan killer he's put out to be. I have to say though he's a lot better looking than his brother Sasuke. His eyes are amazing. I came back to reality and noticed that I was standing there alone in the hallway. I walked into the Kitchen as I seen Deidara with a coke in his hand. I smirked as I walked past him to the refrigerator. I opened it as I bent down to see what they have in this thing they call a "hideout" .I heard someone walk behind me and I felt someone slap my ass. My face was as red as an apple. I was blushing more than hell. I didn't know what to do that was the first time it had happened to me. I turned around to see a surprised Deidara and a smirking blue fish.

Ok I decided to go with mad. I grabbed my coke and handed it to Deidara walked over to Kisame and punched him straight across the face. Deidara busted out into laughter. I didn't blame him. In fact I couldn't help but laugh back. Before I knew it I had a banana cream pie in my face. I wiped the cream from my face. " So what have you been doing Sakura to get white stuff all over you . And by who could I suppose you were doing it with." His grin widened. I looked at Deidara and we both smirked as he threw me my coke and we shook them up . Kisame knew it was coming as coke sprayed in his face.

Before we knew it we were all three laughing on the floor. We laughed even harder when Itachi walked in to see what was going on and slipped on the whip cream. And for a first even Itachi laughed. We all laughed on the floor for a couple of minutes. As the laughter died we all smiled. I stood up and looked down at them." Hey guys where is the shower and can I borrow some clothes or something please." The guys looked at each other Deidara nodded as he got up.

" I'll show you the shower and as for the clothes we'll see what we can do considering kohan is on a mission." I nodded as he walked me into a small bathroom with a shower. Deidara adjusted the temperature of the water. " Alright Sakura , there you go take as long as you like I'll leave the towels on the counter. " I nodded again as I hugged him to thank him. He blushed as he walked out . I listened as I could hear the guys fighting out side the door. I giggled as I undressed and took a shower as I stepped out of the shower someone was in the bathroom I quickly wrapped a towel around me. I looked up to find a silver haired guy. He smirked as I backed up agenst the wall.

" well, well you must be Sakura. Welcome to the Akatsuki." I nodded as he handed me some clothes and walked out. Wow was all I thought. That was kinda weird. Well this was awkward they gave me a black tank top with a pair of ripped jeans and a Akatsuki cloak. Well it was better than nothing I guess. As I slipped into the clothes and walked out of the bathroom I bumped into Sasori. I smiled at him and walked to the room I was staying at with Deidara and Sasori and laid down in the bed. I fell asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Art is a Bang !

As I awoke the next morning to see bright orange and black swirling around. It turned out to be a mask. " Deidara-san she's awake!" someone screamed right in my ear. I was awake now, I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and smacked him with it. "Waaaa! Tobi didn't mean to make pink haired girl mad!" was all I heard as he started to wail and got up and ran away. That was weird I have to admit. I sat up to find Deidara sitting upon his bed smirking at me.

I looked at him. " What are you looking Blondie?" I raised my eyebrow as I stood up and stretched. " Oh nothing it's just I've never seen anyone make Tobi cry on there first day with us." I smirked at his remark. " Well I'm not like anyone else am I?" I flipped him off as I walked out the door down the hallway to the kitchen. Itachi and Sasori were sitting at the table . Itachi was drinking coffee, I think and Sasori was eating a banana. I smiled as I went and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

" Why did Tobi run in crying?" Sasori and Itachi asked I smirked. " Because he came in there and scared me half to death." They both snickered as Deidara walked in wrapped his arms around mine and pulled me out of the kitchen. " What the hell was that for!" He led me back to the bed and as we walked in and closed his door behind us. " Deidara what the fuck are you doing?" I glared at him.

He looked at me then looked at his feet. " I wanted to talk to you. I got something to ask you?" I was confused but nodded anyways. I stared at him as he watched me with a hint of worry ness in his eye. " I was wanting to talk to you because I need advice." I was surprised that he didn't ask Sasori or anyone. I nodded in agreement. " Well see….. I like this girl but I don't think she likes me . How do I tell if she likes me?" I thought for a minute.

" Well Deidara if you really like her, show her you like her. Take her on a date." Deidara felt so stupid. He should have thought of that before now all he had to do was get the courage to ask out his fair maiden. How hard could that be? Well for Deidara it was the hardest thing of his life. I thought that was all of it and headed towards the door. As my hand touched the door handle Deidara spun me around and kissed me.

I couldn't think at the moment so many things were going through my mind I did the only thing I could think of. Teleport. I teleported to the roof as I sat there confused.

Deidara walked into the kitchen trying to think of what he did wrong. Sasori spotted him. " Deidara have you seen Sakura? We haven't seen her all day since this morning." Deidara didn't know where she was he shook his head as Sasori walked off and Itachi decided to check the roof. ( oh boy)

I was laying there looking at the clouds like me and Shikamaru always used to do. I looked at the clouds floating around in the night sky as I heard footsteps coming from behind me. " Itachi what is it?" I heard him chuckle as he sat down next to me. " Well one question Sakura is why are you up here around 10 p.m. and why are you alone, plus are you not cold?" Itachi was smirking with his little grin that I loved so much you never got to see it often.

"Itachi I can answer all those questions in one answer." His eyebrow rose. " hmmm and what's that?" I smirked and sat up. " Because Itachi…..I wanted to." Itachi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when we heard Tobi scream. " NO TOBI'S A GOOD BOY. HE JUST WANTED A HUG!" I couldn't help but chuckle as Deidara's voice came into the background. " NO TOBI BAD TOBI. GET DOWN OFF ME! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A HUG OR BUTTER YOUR MUFFIN!" I and Itachi looked at each other as we busted out into laughter. I fell backwards rolling down the roof until Itachi grabbed my hand and his face was back to being serious. " careful there don't fall we don't need our medic injured now do we ?"

I blushed " yeah sorry, it's just I wasn't paying attention." He stared at me . " yeah I know." He pulled me close into his chest warming my body with his touch as I relaxed. I felt his hand stroke my hair as his chest moved up and down with his breathing. It was amazing on how well he knew how to comfort a woman. He wasn't like everyone said he was he was caing kind and out going. He's just had a rough past like everyone else. He's misunderstood and he doesn't deserve it. I glanced up at him as his eyes gleamed in the moonlight. " Sakura, you're the only one who doesn't run or hide. The one person who can look me in the eye and not be afraid of what I'll do." He smiled a bit. " Thank you." He pulled closer tightening his firm grip. I closed my eyes wishing we could stay like this forever. My eyes started to get heavy as I drifted into a slumber that I never knew could be so peaceful. Who knew maybe being an Akatsuki isn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tentacles and GOLD FISH FAIL!**

As I awoke my head on a pair of six pack abs. My face turned red as I looked up to see Itachi's surprisingly smiling face. "Morning sleeping beauty." He lips curved up his face smirking slowly. I groaned as I sat up pushing him back a bit as I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I looked up as I seen the moon shining bright in the starry night sky. "Never mind I have a good idea it's around 2 in the morning." He nodded standing up as he offered his hand helping me up off my ass.

"The guys want us inside for a card game." I sighed but nodded as he slung me over his shoulder and carried me inside. My eyes grew wide with horror as I seen everyone but Tobi who was on the floor huddled. I took my seat next to Kakuzu while Itachi sat next to Kisame. I felt a tentacle slide up my leg but I slapped it quickly and glared at Kakuzu. Deidara was across the table to me setting next to Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were at the right end of the table and Hidan and Zetsu were on the left side.

I looked at everyone quite. "So what are we playing?" I questioned Hidan had the cards so I looked at him. He shrugged. I shook my head and sighed as I heard a bang as I noticed that Tobi had tried to get up and in doing so knocked his head on the table. I chuckled lightly as Kisame spoke up "Lets play poker!" he seemed egger to play. I looked at him for a minute and got an idea and snatched the cards from Haden's grip.

"No we're not playing poker Kisame. We're going to play Gold Fish FAIL!" They all looked at me surprised and confused. "What you guys have never played gold fish?" They shook their heads yes. "Of cores we have. We just haven't played gold fish FAIL!" Itachi explained. I sighed tonight was going to be a long ass night. I explained that Gold Fish FAIL is the same as gold fish just more exciting with instead of saying gold fish you add the epic FAIL to the ending. It took a minute for them to understand but once I showed them they were laughing like normal. Well I guess you can consider it normal for then most point.

I shuffled the cards and gave each of them five cards. After two hours of playing and the guys getting very competitive. We decided to call it a night or day I guess since it was four in the morning. We told each other good game as I made them shake hands as they glared at each other. I smiled as I walked upstairs into a random bedroom. It was all black with red candles on the floor with a pentagram drawn on the floor. I smelled blood. I turned to see Hidan with a sword in his gut. My eyes widened as I screamed and went to go grab help as I bumped into Kakuzu. His arms wrapped around me and he looked at me. "Sakura what's wrong?" He looked up to see Hidan and snickered. "Hidan you bastered scaring Sakura like that you couldn't have waited till she was asleep could you?" I was confused as I turned to see Hidan shrug.

"Why should I it's not that big of a deal. I repent I can't die that's that. And it sucks like hell!" I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak as he continued talking. "Yes, I can't die. No I won't tell you why I can't die. No you can't sleep in my bed tonight. And no it's not a gift it's a curse. Goodnight and get out of my room." I stood there not knowing what to do. Well one thing was for certain Hidan could be a bitch. Kakuzu let go of me walking over to Hidan and pulled out the sword and slapped him across the face. I snickered as Kakuzu turned to me.

"You may sleep in my bed but listen here you do not go through out stuff, you stay quite, and you do not and I mean do not get into my cash!" I nodded as he turned back to Hidan "and Hidan clean up your mess and get to bed before you make more of a mess got it." I thought he hissed for a minute but then he started to pick up his candles and cleaned up walking to the bath room to get dressed. Kakuzu walked out of the room and I was left alone in the room. I started to undress and slip on my red tank top and shorts as I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Deidara.

"Oh Deidara it's just you. You scared me." my hand rested lightly on my chest. He smiled softly at me and hugged me close. It took me by surprise but he was warm and it was nice. "I'm sorry I scared you." He started. "But I wanted to say I was sorry about what happened yesterday I don't know what came over me it's just no one has really talked to me that much before and you were so intriguing. You're a mystery Sakura. And I won't stop until I solve you." And with that last word he finished into thin air.

I was confused. It was odd how he just said that and finished without a trace. And why would he do that? What made me a mystery and why did he want to solve me so badly? Questions filled my head as I crawled into Kakuzu's bed and hid under the covers. I started to fall asleep as I seen the light shine in from the hall way as Kakuzu entered the room. He was in a black muscle shirt and a pair of black pajama pants with little red clouds on them. I smiled seeing this and thought to myself. You know maybe this won't be so bad here.

I felt Kakuzu crawl in bed next to me. I could instantly feel his body heat. I was surprised when his arm draped over my waist as he scooted closer to me. And to be honest, I liked it. I relaxed ageist him as I felt him smirk. "You weren't asleep were you?" He asked me I shook my head no as his face was berried into my shoulder/ neck. He murmured "go to sleep dear. Let amazing wonderful lovely dreams take over your night as you sleep peacefully here with me. "I smiled as he kissed my forehead and stroked my hair for a second before drifting off into his eternal dream land.

As night drifted into morning and morning into afternoon. I awoke to find that we were in the same position we were in when we fell asleep. I smiled as I looked over to see Hidan staring straight at me as I jumped. "God damn it Hidan!" Kakuzu's arms wrapped around me tightly pulling me close as he cursed. "You just got to scare the hell out of her every damn chance you get don't you? Hidan nodded eagerly as Kakuzu shook his head as I caught my breath. I glared at Hidan as I motioned him closer as he leaned in I smacked him across his face. A red hand mark started to appear on his face as he raised his hand to strike me. I thought I heard Kakuzu growl. I smirked thinking as Hidan scowled and walked out of the room. Kakuzu turned me to face him "Don't provoke him. Cause I guarantee as soon as you leave my sight he'll be after you." I nodded and sat up a bit as he did the same. I tried to get up as his arms tightened and pulled me back and his face nuzzled once again into my neck. "Don't go. Not yet. Stay a bit." I looked at him.

"Kakuzu I have to go do some things." I felt him sigh and loosen his grip. I sat up and smiled at him as I grabbed my robe and walked out of the room. I bumped into Tobi as I was walking to the living room. "Sakura-Chan! Tobi's been a good boy!" I sighed and patted him on the head before walking around him and seeing Kisame and Itachi sitting on opposite sides of the sofa. Well me being me I walked right in and sat down between them. They both looked at me for a second before shrugging.

Deidara soon walked in with a cup of coffee or hot chocolate I'm not sure. Although something distracted him and made him trip over the table . Which made then liquid go flying on to Kisame and Itachi and what happened to the mug? Well it hit me in the face.

I could tell this was the best way to start off a morning in fall. It honestly couldn't get better.


	4. Author Note

~ Author Note~

Thank you for commenting I appreciate it a lot. Although I'm a bit stuck . Please comment more and tell me who do you think Sakura should end up I'm planning on putting some LEMON in it :D . But I need your help The first person to comment and if I like who they picked then I'll use them .

Thank you ,

Sakura/ Ro-ro


	5. Chapter 4

"Deidara, what the hell! Can't you ever see where you're going !" Itachi and Kisame were covered with whatever he was drinking and I could feel a major headache coming on. Itachi stood up shaking himself off as Deidara stood up trying not to laugh as I rubbed my head. "Deidara are you alright?" He nodded "Good then sit your ass down so I can cut off that hair!" He took off running as Kisame laughed falling backwards tripping over the coffee table.

I walked town the hall back to Kakuzu's room, and as I opened the door I found Hidan lying on the bed. I sighed. "Hidan, what are you doing here? Don't you have something better to do?" he chuckled and got up grabbing my arm throwing me on the bed before shutting the door behind him. "Hidan! What the hell are you doing!" I went to get up as he shoved me back down. "Listen Bitch, I don't appreciate people bossing me around and hitting me, you're dead. But before I kill you I might as well have a little fun with you." He snickered as I struggled against him. "What the hell are you talking about!" soon being gagged.

My shirt was ripped open and he was working on undoing my jeans when I heard the door slam open. "HIDAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WIT MY GIRL!" Hidan, I swear jumped five feet before running out the door leaving me able to sit up to find Kakuzu standing there in a towel. I raided an eyebrow at him "what I just got out of the shower." I shrugged as he glanced at the door before shutting it and walking over to me. "You alright? Did he hurt you? I swear to god if he did I'll…." He trailed off as I touched his shoulder looking at his sad eyes. I smiled softly as he hugged me tight against his warm wet skin. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you with him. I should've been here. I could've stopped him." The more he talked the angrier he got. I couldn't take seeing him like this it pained me so much just to know he blamed himself when it was not his fault.

"Kakuzu shhh it's alright," I cupped his face staring into his green eyes. "I'm alright …" I felt his hand on my cheek as he brushed away a tear before his lips softly met mine. His lips were sweet and gentle against mine the tasted moist just as you would imagine. He pulled me close leaning me against his skin before relaxing and lying back so I could curl up on his chest. " Sakura….I've wanted to ask you something for awhile…" he was soon cut off by Sasori opening the door shocked to see what he thought was going on as we shot up. " Sasori this isn't what it looks like!" He smirked and laughed.

"Of course it isn't. Well look Pein wants you guys and Hidan on a mission to the leaf village now get your stuff and head out." He shut the door laughing his head off on the way out. Kakuzu looked at me as I got up. "Well I'll meet you out front alright" He nodded as I smiled. I gathered up some of Konan's clothes that I could use and some weapons before walking out front to meet Kakuzu only to find Hidan smirking. "Oh god this should be fun." I sighed and he chuckled. "Oh trust me princess this will be."

Kakuzu walked up behind me wrapping his arm around my neck glaring at Hidan before sliding a piece of paper into my hand without him knowing and walking off as we headed off. We walked for hours on end it seemed until we came to a clearing near a small lake. We soon sat up our separate tents (of course) while Hidan went to gather fire wood and I went to go take a bath. As I walked through the forest listening to any sign of someone being around I opened the small folded up note.

Dear Sakura,

I know you haven't known me very long, and we don't know very much about each other. But ever since I've laid eyes on you you're all I can think about. I can't get you out of my head and I couldn't bare it if anything every happened to you. I know you may reject me but I pray that you at least consider this offer. Will you please…go out with me? I want to at least try having you for myself. You're sexy, smart, pretty, funny and all around amazing and I couldn't bare to just walk away without at least giving it a shot. I understand if your answer is no. I just hope you give me a chance before turning me down. Please if you accept meet me at the lake at midnight tonight.

I'll be waiting,

Kakuzu

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I bathed in the lake soon getting out and drying myself off before heading back to camp questions filling my head. Did he really mean it? I mean did he really want to date me? Why was I so special? I shook my head crawling into my tent putting my watch on setting the vibrator to midnight so I would be awake in time. I had about two hours as I drifted into a quite peaceful slumber.

As I awoke to my watch vibrating my head I slipped my shoes on walking out into the clearing passing Hidan's tent making sure not to wake him as I took off running for the lake. I found Kakuzu standing there half naked in swim trunks. Lucky me I wore my bikini under my clothes. I walked up behind him as I knew he knew I was there. He was watching the stars the moon reflection on the surface of the water. "So do you have an answer?" He turned looking at me as I nodded. "Is it a yes?" I smiled pulling him close to me kissing him softly before pushing him back making him fall in the lake trying to contain the laughter.

He smiled at me as I walked over to the edge striping slowly into the bikini I had hidden under my clothes and his face went red matching it. Kakuzu ended up grabbing my foot and pulling me into the chilling water and pulling me close to him his body still warm from before. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" he stared at me waiting as I looked at him and smiled kissing him again. "You really need to stop asking questions that my answers are yes to." I smirked as he laughed. "But then what would my reason be to kiss you?" I smiled blushing "who said you needed a reason?" He smiled and pulled me close kissing me deeply as of course I reacted by wrapping my arms around him and in twining my fingers in his hair not wanting to let go of him afraid I might fall.

He stared me in the eyes and looked at me. "Sakura I really do like you, and I don't want to push you until you're ready." I smiled my heart slowly melting as those words rang in my mind. He cared so much but knew me for so little I hugged him close. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." We floated there before he dunked me under laughing and I splashed him. We soon got out of the water and dried off. His skin wet shined in the moonlight it glistened so well. I slipped back into the tank top and jeans and realized I didn't have a jacket the wind was blowing to. (OH GOD FUCK ME!) I sighed shivering as I guess Kakuzu noticed and walked over draping his cloke on my shoulders before putting his arm around me as we went back to camp. The fire was still going when we kissed goodnight and went to our separate tents and I laid my head down realizing I still had his cloke before drifting into my slumber dreaming of what just happened.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Love and Repent

As I awoke the next morning, wrapped in Kakuzu's cloak, the morning light shinning though my tent as I sat up stretching. I stepped outside to find Hidan making tea and eating a banana. He looked over at me. "Where'd you get Kakuzu's cloak?" he raised an eyebrow smirking.

"I was cold last night. He gave it to me. Where is he?" Hidan gave a simple chuckle as he nodded towards the lake. I figured he must have been washing. I laid the cloak back in my tent before going to pour me a glass of tea. "Who said you could have a glass of tea, bitch?"

I glared at him as we both hung on to the boiling tea kettle. We both yanked and pulled having a little fight. I smirked before letting go of it as he flew back. My plan back fired as I was kicked in the gut to a tree before I heard him scream. "You son of a bitch, cock sucking whore monkey!" His skin was burning but not as bad as humans would be. I was still out of breath before Kakuzu ran up. "What the hell happened!"

Hidan cursed, shaking himself off, before going to change. Kakuzu looked at me seriously. Maybe he was mad at me, I don't know, but he sure looked damn sexy. He was wearing a fish net shirt and long black cargo pants. "You alright?" He questioned as I nodded "good," he fell over laughing as I stood there confused shrugging. Hidan walked out.

"Both of you bitches stop laughing and let's head out!" We glared at him even though we both knew he was right. I packed up my stuff and looked at the cloak. Kakuzu placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Keep it, for one you'll have a piece of me with you plus you're a member of the Aktusuki." When he said those words I automatically felt like I was where I belonged. Home, a word that makes you feels safe. And my home is where I want to be, right in his arms.

Our mission was the leaf village to get the rest of my stuff. We traveled for about 3 days. When we were almost there Hidan decided to stay back while me and Kakuzu went ahead. I snuck us past the gates as Kiba and Ino were having sex in the hut (lucky us). We walked down the street as I jumped unlocking my balcony. My room smelled of freshly made raman I told Kakuzu to wait there as I went in to find Naruto lying in my bed. "Sakura is that you?"

Mother Fucker! Shikamaru was sitting on the floor. I nodded as he stood. "Where the hell have you been! Shika was furious. "We've been worried sick!" As he ranted on I grabbed my bag starting to gather things. I grabbed everything I could. My night gown, my clothes, utilities, my jewelry, and my photos. Every last one of them along with my books. I left my cherry blossom necklace as I knocked Shika out. And my favorite stuffed animal for Naruto. I wrote a good-bye letter as tears fell from my eyes.

It hurt me so much to leave them like that. As me and Kakuzu went off into the night Hidan was waiting for us. Though tears were still falling neither of them said a word.

It's been two days since I've moved, said a word or eaten anything. I just lay in Kakuzu's bed with him silent as he strokes my hair, promising it'll all be alright. That they will understand. Kakuzu finally got me to eat something (shoving it down my throat) but I still felt life less until Hidan walked in smirking. "Still dead I see, Bitch. Too bad. I hear you're little friends are looking for you." I shot up, glaring at him as he laid there. "It'll be a pleasure killing them." I got up as Hidan went to go into the hallway and punched him in the back sending him through the wall into the kitchen.

Itachi popped his head out of the hole I had just created. "What the hell Sakura!" Didara, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and the rest of them ran to the hallway. Hidan stood up dusting himself off before running at me, punching me into a wall, choking me. My lunch pipes were being crushed. My vision blurred as I seen Kakuzu run up. I felt Hidan's icy cold nails dig into my neck. Kakuzu tackled him to the ground as Sasori caught me before I hit the floor.

"Hidan, you stay the hell away from her! I don't want to ever see you lay another finger on her again!" Hidan growled throwing Kakuzu off of him. Tears were streaming down my face as Kakuzu took me from Sasori, cuddling me close and walking back into the bedroom. "Sakura, are you alright?" He shut the door behind him walking over to me. Tobi soon broke down the door running over pushing Kakuzu out of the way.

"Sakura-Chan, are you alright?" Tobi screamed as Kakuzu got up. "  
Tobi, get out of here. Me and Sakura are going to have sex!" Tobi's expression smirked. "Can Tobi join?" Kakuzu obviously wasn't expecting that cause he slammed the door in Tobi's face.

I looked up at Kakuzu as he chuckled. "So you lied to him?" Kakuzu climbed on top of me. My breathing seemed to go rugged as his lips touched mine. Our tongues danced as his hips collided with mine. We stopped to catch our breathes as we stared at each other.

"No I didn't lie." Kakuzu striped off his shirt as I did the same before tracing his chest with me finger. His chest was muscular and well toned. He bent down, unclipping my bra before running his tongue along my nipple. A light shiver went through my spine as I grinded up into him while I licked his neck.

I heard him groan as he started sliding off his pants before mine. He took interest in my pink laced panties before tossing them to the floor. I could already tell he was hard through his boxers.

He looked so amazing, towering over me, before finishing undressing. "Kakuzu….be gentle please…" he nodded, kissing me softly before sliding deep inside of me. I winced. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure I had never felt before. He started off slow; pulling him and pushing himself back in. The pain started too easy up slowly and pleasure soon consumed me.

I clung to him, afraid I would fall. I couldn't help but moan "Kakuzu…oh Kakuzu" as he sped up, thrusting into me each time getting deeper and deeper, "Kak-uzu….I can't….take it ...I'm –I'm going to cum." He smiled, whispering in my ear, as my lust could not take it anymore, climaxing just before he did. I was hot and sticky, so warm like heaven…and the last words I remember were... "I love you…."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Creep Ass Swirl

As I opened my eyes to find myself so as fuck and Kakuzu's arm around me , I looked around to find Tobi lying on Hidan's bed staring at us. Now that wouldn't have been so creepy if he wasn't stroking his cock! " TOBI!" I screamed as Kakuzu shot up looking at what was going on soon becoming disgusted.

"Tobi get the fuck out of here!" Kakuzu yelled as Tobi shook his head no. " Tobi's almost done and Sakura-chan what lovely breast you have ." I rushed to cover myself as Kakuzu got up picking him up and throwing him out into someone with a thud. " What the hell?...un….Tobi get off of me !" By Tobi's moaning and groaning you could tell he was still going at it. Kakuzu slammed the door shut before looking at me.

"I'm sorry about that Sweetie." I smiled as I watched him get dressed. I wanted to join him but it hurt to move, since last night was my first time. Kakuzu understood as he went to the kitchen to grab me a drink.

While he was gone I managed to get my clothes back on along with my shirt before he came back with a glass of chi tea just the way I liked it. We sat there relaxing saying nothing. We decided to not tell everyone for a week or so that we are together.

As two weeks passed and everything was normal. I wondered though why I hadn't gotten my period yet. Maybe I was just skipping a month, I mean I couldn't be pregnant, it was my first time! Although over the last two weeks we had done it . FUCK! How would I tell him ? How would I know? Pregnancy test of course ! But even then that could be wrong. I'll have to go to a doctor.

Calm yourself Sakura, stay calm. So I went into town alone , going to the store looking through the test, some maybe proven . I don't know . So I grabbed most of them instead. I paid for that and a Mountain Dew walking back to base. When I was back I went to the bathroom locking myself in.

After sitting there for about an hour or so there was a knock. " Sakura…" It was Kakuzu " Sweetie are you okay? May I come in?" I panicked hiding all the test before unlocking the door and hiding in the shower.

He stepped in I could smell the Ax from his body. " Hun, what are you doing in the shower without water?" He moved the Curtin looking at me. Then seen it in my hand , the test. "What's that!"

I figured he already knew. "Kakuzu , I think I may be pregnant." I know know what he was thinking, weither he was upset, mad, or any other things. All I know is he smiled before fainting and falling to the ground. Lucky for him his head landed on dirty clothes. I looked at my test….Two pink lines.

Kakuzu awoke a could of minutes later before sitting up and looking at me with that grin. " So are you?" I threw the test at him hitting him in the head with it. I think he read it right but he was jumping all around. He was happy, really happy surprisingly. I had to hold his mouth shut . " Sweetie I have to go back to Tsunade to make sure." He nodded understanding.

We planned to leave in a week. We came out of the bathroom seeing Tobi staring at us. "Sakura and Kakuzu had sex!" He took off down the hallway. Kakuzu took off after him . I laughed watching them fight and argue before Tobi was soon thrown into Zetsu. " Kakuzu stop throwing Tobi down my way !" Tobi looked up at Zetsu staring at him as Zetsu blushed.

You could tell that something was going on between them. Just didn't know what. But I was to stressed to find out. " Tobi has a bo-boo" He started to whine until Zetsu took him back to his room.

Kakuzu pulled me back into the room. " Well that was just too creepy." I nodded agreeing pacing around the room. Kakuzu's eyes fallowed me staring at me. " Sweetie you need to calm down and sit down and try to relax." That's where he was messed up , you should never tell a girl to calm down expecily when she may be pregnant.

But I stayed died down trying to relax staying at one end of the room. My mind fluttered. What if I was pregnant? Would he really want me and her ….or him …. We'll go with it, it is good or was he just pretending ? Kakuzu wouldn't do that would he? No he was to sweet he would never be that mean. I sat down relaxing myself breathing as now Kakuzu paced back and forth.

"Sakura , you know if you are I'm going to be here for you. I know we haven't been together long …..But I'm in love with you." He got down on one knee opening a small black box. Inside was a small silver ring with a cherry blossom and a ruby in the middle.

( Yes I know I'm having them move to fast but there are no rules in love.)

It was beautiful, amazing….was he really proposing to me?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Truth of the Matter is?

I smiled at him. He was proposing to me, and for once in my life it felt right. Well not that I had been proposed to before but you know it felt as if I was on the right path. As I tackled him to the floor his green emerald eyes wide with a grin on his face. I realized for at this moment in time my mind was made up. I wanted to be with him forever and never let him go. "Yes Kakuzu yes! I will marry you!" He hugged me close to his chest kissing me softly.

"Trust me Sakura I would never do you wrong. I know we haven't been together long but I want to have you to be my wife. I want to be able to wake up next to you every day. And we leave today for the Hidden Leaf. You ready to find out if you're pregnant?" He stared at me as I nodded slowly. Although I wanted to find out I was terrified inside.

"As ready as I'll ever be darling." He rolled me off of him standing up before picking me up and grabbing his bag. "Well sweetie this is going to be fun we get to sneak out isn't this sexy" He said as he chuckled. I rolled my eyes sure it was sneaking out was always sexy …..SARCASUM!

We snuck past Hidan who was dead asleep and Kisame who was making out with his fishbowl for some reason. Itachi and Deidara were in the kitchen talking over some cokes as we slipped out the only window in the entire house. We ran through the forest, I kept looking behind me to make sure we weren't being fallowed. Then I remembered "Damn it!" I stopped in my tracks. Kakuzu turned to look at me.

"Sakura what's wrong? Are you alright?" I nodded kicking a tree as it fell to the ground I sat on it and sighed. "Baby, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I nodded over to a tree as Tobi was sitting there. "HI KAKUZU! HI SAKURA!" He screamed over at us. Kakuzu slapped himself in the head. "Damn it I totally forgot about Tobi and Zetsu." Great now we have something else to worry about damn it! I guess we'd have to get rid of them somehow. So I pulled out my Kunai with an evil grin started to walk towards them. I mean come on nobody would miss them. "Sweetheart what the hell is you doing?" Kakuzu grabbed my shoulder shaking me. "You can't kill them they're our friends; well I guess they are but still!"

They came running over to us; well more like skipping it was really kinda creepy if you ask me. "Kakuzu-sama what are you and Sakura doing out? You know you're not supposed to leave the hideout without permission." Tobi screamed as he held on to Zetsu's hand. Thought they were gay but it's nice for them to come out of the closet every now and then. They looked like a cute closet. Kakuzu sighed as they stepped in front of us and stared. Zetsu gave us a slight nod more of like an apology about Tobi.

"We're taking a walk is that okay please Tobi don't tell Pein." I batted my eyelashes as Tobi blushed and Zetsu became a bit angered but he understood that I didn't like Tobi like that.

"Yeah just make sure you're both back by lunch." Zetsu led Tobi away giggling. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as we took off again. It was dark and the forest shown no light except for the moon through the trees. My mind filled with questions.

What if I was pregnant? What would happen? Would Kakuzu want to keep the baby? Or is the just faking it to make me happy? I slowly came to a stop and Kakuzu turned and looked at me. "Sweetie, you alright?" I nodded taking a break and walking beside him. He watched me carefully examining me with his eyes looking for any sign of lying or tiredness. Well he wouldn't find one. Although if I was pregnant knowing my body it wouldn't really show.

We sat up camp right outside of the Leaf village before walking in past Ino and Kiba who were at the greeting/ watch station. They stared at me before seeing the cloak. "Sakura, what the fuck is that! How could you betray us like this?" It hurt to hear those words as we walked through the village to Tsunade's office. People whispers and words were said and heard. Every one of them cut into my heart deeper. When we finally got in my old Sensei Kakashi. He looked at me as his eyes widen. I could still till the smirk across his face. He was happy to have me back but he was confused about what was going on.

"Hey Kakashi, miss me? " I gave him a smile as he walked over and moved a hair out of my face before hugging me. "Sakura where have you been. We've been worried sick about you. Naruto and Shikamaru have been looking everywhere." I hugged him and looked at him a tear came to my eye I couldn't tell him that I was a trader and that I worked with the Akatsuki I couldn't do that it would break his heart.

" Kakashi where's Tsunade?" He pointed to her office as I nodded for Kakuzu to stay there as I walked in without knocking.

" What the fuck, Knock first Bitch . No one just walks right in god what kind of Ninja are you!" She stopped in mid-sentence as she realized it was me. "Sakura… is that you?" I nodded walking forward.

She threw a vase at my head. "Get the Fuck out!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

You've Got To Be Fucking Kidding Me !

"Tsunade ! Really ,that's the vase Jiraiya brought back for you from the Village of the Mist!" I yelled bending down to pick up the pieces of the light blue shattered vase. She just stood there staring at me not really knowing what to say I'm assuming. She looked sad truly like she had seen the ghost of her past well in my case I guess future. By the looks of it ,it didn't seem like I was doing a very good job to make her proud of me . I felt ashamed of myself and what I had done and what I was becoming. Although in my heart I loved the Akatsuki as much as I loved Konoha.

I had been born and raised here and this was forever my home , but things have changed now . I now live with the Akatsuki and that's where I shall stay. I let a long sigh out as she pointed to the seat in front of the desk. Sitting down at her own she ran her fingers through her hair looking at me with those light brown eyes all I saw was disappointment and that's all I deserved. " Sakura, where have you been? You've been gone for 4 months now . What were you thinking knocking out Shikamaru and Naruto? Although Shikamaru is the only one who remembers it just why? And where did you get that hideous cloak it's ugly !" she paused a second as her eyes widen . " Sakura..you didn't ..Why the hell would you join them !" All I did was sit there until she slammed her hand down onto the desk and a stack of paper work fell to the floor.

" I'll tell you why I'd stay with them. They made me feel important. They may be criminals but Tsunade deep down they aren't the people we make them out to be ! Can't you get that. I know they're after Naruto but I'm changing that and if I can do that why not have an alliance with them. Don't you see there is so much good in them. Just please let me show you." I begged her with my eyes as she glared at me and got up walking to the door holding it open for me. I looked at my feet admitting defeat for now as I walked to my humiliation. She grabbed my arm as I came to the door.

" You have two hours to prove to me that they're not what we think of them." I nodded as I vanished just like Kakashi had taught me and a log I'm guessing accidently fell on her foot from all the commotion I could hear from outside her office building. I ran over the roof tops . How was I going to be able to pass this off . I ment every word I said in there but how do I prove it ! One name flashed through my mind. Kakuzu.

As I ran to Ramen Ichiraku surprisingly I found Kakuzu sitting the slurping down a bowl of Raman right next to Naruto. Why no one had attacked him yet I do not know but whatever the reason was I was truly grateful. Although I guess someone did hurt him for as he turned to see me he had a large bump on his head . He looked at me seeing my confusion . " I tired to be nice and help a woman with her groceries and she threw a pineapple at me ." I gave him an akward look I mean it's not un-normal for people to be rude and throw things but a pineapple of all things . I tried not to chuckle as Ichiraku handed me a glass of water and bag of ice . I placed it gently on his head as he looked at me before I turned to Naruto. He glanced but didn't say a word he had a pissed off expression on his face no doubt .

I figured he'd still be mad at me but I never did think that he wouldn't be happy to see me . I sighed looking at the ice floating in my glass " Tsunade won't help and let us stay here unless we can prove that the guys aren't truly evil ." I rubbed my temples and thought . Deidara would maybe do it so would tobi if he didn't know what was going on but if Hidan, Pein or anyone else found out I would be killed maybe they'd go after Kakuzu and I couldn't let that happen. I placed a hand on my stomach as I sat there in disappointment.

Kakuzu placed an arm around me pulling me close to his body know I was upset and I was sick of being someone I wasn't and that's who I was when I lived in Konoha , I was someone I wasn't and I never truly wanted to go back to that life. " Sakura.." his voice was gentle as he looked at me with his green eyes " It'll be alright, you'll see." That would've been comforting if I couldn't tell the fear in his voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Meeting o.o

As I paced back in forth outside of the Konoha gates my heart pounded in my chest. Kakashi was sitting on a log watching me as Pakkun sat on the ground licking himself. Kakuzu had left a half an hour ago, Deidara and Itachi agreed to meet him and come to talk to Tsunade on our behave even though they had no knowledge of what was going on. My mind flooded to thoughts of horror. What if he didn't make it in time? What if they didn't show? What if he was attacked? I was brought from my thoughts as I tripped over Pakkun. "Oh fuck! Pakkun, are you alright?" I moved away scratching the pugs tanned ears, his tail soon wagged.

" Knock it off girl!" he growled as I stood up and went to go back to my pacing as Kakashi pulled me down sitting him next to me. "Sakura you need to relax, stress is not good for the child if you are pregnant." I sighed knowing Kakashi was right. As I looked down at the ground I heard someone yell my name and as I looked up there they were. Dashing towards me Deidara called my name but I hadn't noticed and ran straight to Kakuzu as he engulfed me in a hug twirling me around as I seen a slight smile on Itachi's face. I soon smiled and hugged them both as Deidara held me close as I tried to pull away he wouldn't let go of me until Kakuzu pulled me away glaring at him.

I grabbed their cloaks pulling them inside the gate. "Come on, come on we don't have much time left!" I yelled as we took off to Tsunade's office. I didn't even bother using the door I jumped going through her window that thank god was open. The boys soon fallowed after as we stood there she looked up. "Tsunade I would like to introduce you to Deidara," I paused pointing at the blonde hair man standing before her as he bowed revealing his metal eye. "Itachi, I assume you already know." I smiled as the weasel black haired man grinned a devilish grin though he meant no harm. "And Kakuzu." I smiled as Kakuzu bowed not saying a word just like everyone else.

Tsunade looked them over carefully. Noting any weapons they had on them. "I see Sakura, but what proves they have changed?" She raised an eyebrow at me smirking thinking that she had caught me in a tight fit. But atlas I had learned from the best. I smiled walking in front of them. "I have many reasons Tsunade. One major is me. I have been with them for over four and a half months and not a scratch on me. Two Kakuzu already tried to help a lady with her groceries, although she hit him in the head with a pineapple." I heard Itachi and Deidara giggle covering their mouths trying to be professional for my sake.

Tsunade looked at me and let out a big sigh. "Alright Sakura but one slip up and you're gone. You haven't given me much proof but," She stood walking over to me laying a hand on my shoulder. "You were and will always be my student, and I trust you." She smiled hugging me close whispering "Welcome home." The only problem was, I didn't feel home. I felt like an outsider.

We decided to stay at my old apartment as Kakuzu would just sleep in my room with me and Deidara could either share a bed with Itachi in the guest bedroom or sleep on the sofa. I smiled as everyone was here. It would be a long night but tomorrow we could head back to the hideout or what I realize it is to me now which am home. Hopefully Pein wouldn't notice they were missing considering they hadn't said anything before they had left to meet Kakuzu.

As the clock struck midnight I couldn't sleep. Kakuzu was snoring in bed curled around a pillow, Itachi was lying motionless in bed, and Deidara was on the floor in the living room. I shook my head grabbing my silk black bathrobe as I stepped out into the night air onto my balcony. The stars were out and the village was quiet. The only sound that was heard was the howling of the wind, until I heard footsteps coming across the rooftops.


End file.
